When carried on the user's body, hand guns typically are carried within holsters in a pocket, attached to a belt of trousers, or attached to a waistband of trousers. Many different holsters have been provided to accommodate wearing positions and the many configurations of the hand guns themselves. However, a gun owner may own a plurality of guns. In such a case, the gun owner may need a different holster for each gun. And even where one holster is designed to work with one particular gun, there may be a need for diverse holsters for any one gun, depending upon each wearing position the user may desire. This can lead to requirement for an unnecessarily large number of holsters, which may come to significantly outnumber the guns themselves. This is objectionable due to storage considerations, convenience of locating one particular desired holster for each occasion, and total cost.
There exists a need for a holster to be adjustable for the various conditions of gun ownership and carrying situations.